Beloved
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Las mentiras se deslizan por sus mejillas mientras sus chicos se rompen en millones de pedacitos. Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke.


**Nota de la autora: **Los personajes pertenecen y pertenecerán a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>When you walk away<em>

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_Avril Lavigne, When yo´re gone_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Si una cosa tenía clara de todos los años que se había pasado llorando es que derramar lágrimas no servía para nada. Absolutamente para nada. Lamentablemente que dichas lágrimas enrojecieran sus verdes ojos no contaba. Y dado que había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo bastante mayor como para no tener que recurrir al llanto ante cualquier nimiedad Sakura sonrió falsamente (debería agradecer a Sai por sus palabras "Una sonrisa siempre te sacará de los apuros" o algo así, ahora no se acordaba bien) mientras Naruto la miraba expectante.

-Ya lo verás Sakura-chan (solo Naruto podía llamarla así) traeré a Sasuke de vuelta- dijo con entusiasmo a la par que sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación y confianza.

Sakura sintió una especie de _deja vú, _¿Naruto no había dicho esas palabras hace años, cuando ella era más pequeña y más llorona y más débil? La palabra _ promesa_ bailoteó en su mente unos segundos, haciéndola sentir horriblemente mal. ¿Tan mala persona era que enviaba a su mejor amigo a una misión suicida?

Quizás, si Sakura amara más al blanco que al negro Naruto podría permanecer allí con ella, con verdaderas promesas de una vida juntos, sin ningún _Gracias._

Pero Sakura amaba y odiaba a Sasuke, no podía evitarlo y eso la hacía pensar que quizás el corazón del que tanto hablaba al comentar que estaba enamorada era solo una mera ilusión. Se sentía tan perdida, tan indefensa sin Él, que no sabía que pensar o que hacer. Solo Naruto, con sus rayos de sol por cabello, con sus profundos ojos y esas sonrisas zorrunas que pedían ramen a gritos conseguía alegrarla el día, aunque fuera un poquito. Pero en la mirada de Sakura solo existía la figura de Sasuke y a veces Naruto se preguntaba si ella le veía, si alguna vez le había visto. La certeza de saber que la respuesta a sus preguntas era un no rotundo le sumía en una completa desesperación. Entonces dejaba que el odio le dominara (Quería ser como Sasuke, pero sin todo el rollo ese de la venganza y de la máscara de frialdad) y se daba un momento de libertad para detestarla. Sí, a Sakura, con esa sonrisa de niña, ese cuerpo tan blanco que a pesar de parecer frágil poseía una fuerza de mil demonios. Sí, a ella. A la que le daba todo y a la que se lo quitaba todo con un solo nombre, _"Sasuke"_ ¿Por qué él si y Naruto no?

Esa misma pregunta rondaba la cabeza de los tres cada noche. Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. Tanta distancia entre ellos y aun así no habían conseguido romper y eliminar el vínculo (Sasuke te salió el tiro por la culata, suerte la próxima vez)

Y Sasuke a kilómetros de distancia de ellos aún sentía su calidez. A veces, cuando por las noches se despertaba bañando en sudor (¡joder!, había matado a su hermano y el rostro de Itachi sonriendo se le aparecía en sueños) recordaba los gritos de Naruto y los _Sasuke-kun_ de Sakura y se sentía un poquito menos solo. Pero el equipo ahora se llamaba Taka, no 7, y las imágenes se volvían difusas. Porque Suigetsu no era Naruto, por mucho que gritara, porque Naruto jamás disfrutaría de la sangre como el ninja de la niebla. Y Juugo no era Kakashi, no era un maldito pervertido, por suerte. Y el propio Sasuke ya no era el mismo Sasuke que acompañaba a Naruto y a Sakura, ese niño había muerto en cuanto puso un pie fuera de Konoha.

Y jamás de los jamases Karin sería Sakura, porque nadie podía ser como ella. Tan…Era cerezo que florece ante la tempestad aunque esta se apellide Uchiha y el sol Uzumaki. Ella crece y crece, ante las adversidades, sin importarla verse reflejado en el rojo.

Quizás, si amara más al blanco que al negro no tuviera tantos problemas para retener las lágrimas.

-Naruto…- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Olvidó decirle todas esas promesas cargadas de veneno "_Vuelve conmigo, te necesito"_ porque en su lugar aparecieron otras palabras- Sasuke-kun…

Y de nuevo estaba el nombre de Él. Naruto comenzaba a sospechar que la flor de Konoha solo tenía ojos para el Uchiha (pobre Naruto, no era su culpa que Sakura le confundiera) y que él era solo su mejor amigo.

Kakashi sonrió con cierta tristeza tras la máscara que ocultaba su rostro. Era tan doloroso mirarlos que a veces pensaba que si ellos se destruían por fin podría descansar en paz.

Era como ver a Obito y a Rin, pero con más mentiras y con más máscaras de las que jamás tuvieron ellos. El 7 era el número de la mala suerte para el ninja copia. Nunca en su vida le había dolido tanto el alma (los ojos de Sakura llenos de lágrimas, los gritos de Naruto suplicando su vuelta, las manos de Sasuke teñidas de rojo) al ver como sus chicos, sus _hijos_, se destruían unos a otros. Naruto con sus promesas, Sakura con sus sonrisas, Sasuke con sus mentiras.

_¿No os duele cuando tenéis que apartar la mirada de ellos para no veros reflejados en sus ojos? _Ni Jiraiya ni Tsunade supieron nunca contestar a esa pregunta, en el fondo no querían ni pensarla. Dolía tanto…Porque Sakura era más fuerte que Tsunade, quizás físicamente no, pero psicológicamente Sakura tenía una fuerza brutal (eran tan delicada y tan frágil. Por eso era fuerte. No se había roto, aún) Porque Naruto era mucho mejor ninja que Jiraiya pues se sacrificaba por su mejor amigo, por su hermano, a pesar de que el otro no quisiera ser salvado. Y Sasuke…Quizás Orochimaru nunca se vio reflejado en él, a fin de cuentas a la serpiente solo le importaba una cosa:_ Eternidad._

_Venganza, _lo único y vital para Sasuke. Si su nombre era borrado por el paso del tiempo le daba exactamente igual, él lo único que deseaba era acabar con ese dolor que había formado un agujero en su corazón, por donde pasaban las palabras _"Si te quedas conmigo…Te quiero…"_ Cuando más odio había en su cuerpo, más se desdibujaban las promesas.

Ya no había Sakura.

Ni Naruto.

-Sakura-chan confía en mí- hizo ademán de acercarse, de abrazarla. De decirla _"te quiero"_ pero calló como venía haciendo desde pequeño, porque no quería destruir más a la pobre Sakura. Porque no quería ser roto en más pedazos, pues estaba convencido de que Sakura sonreiría (falsamente, ya no sabía sonreír de verdad) y quedamente diría _"Yo también…Ten cuidado" _sus palabras encerrarían en realidad un fiero deseo por ver a Naruto morir y en su lugar ver aparecer a Sasuke.

A veces Sakura se daba cuenta de lo podrida que estaba por dentro.

Quizás por eso los dos la amaban. Porque la habían contaminado. Uno con sus sonrisas y gritos de júbilo, el otro con sus _Hmp_ y por sus _Molestia._ El proceso de envenenamiento, en realidad, se produjo cuando se conocieron, cuando Sakura vio por primera vez sus espaldas.

Tan lejos.

Le quemaban los ojos mientras veía una vez más como la espalda de Naruto se alejaba de ella. Alargó el brazo, estiró los dedos y le dijo adiós a su espalda, en vez de correr hacia él, de suplicarle que la llevara con él. Se calló todo lo que tenía que decirle, y perdió la oportunidad de hacerlo porque las palabras jamás llegarían de nuevo a sus labios.

-Te quiero…-susurró, con sus ojos jades perdidos en el horizonte. ¿A quién quieres, Sakura? Ella no pudo contestar a esa pregunta (le dolía el pecho al pensarlo, sentía como la sangre llega a sus labios. Se estaba muriendo)

Entonces cuando el olor de Sakura desaparecía del ambiente, cuando Kakashi se enfrascaba en uno de sus tomos de Icha Icha Paradise, cuando Sai miraba al frente con su típica sonrisa, era entonces cuando Naruto se permitía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, para dejar solo una mueca de amarga soledad.

Estaban tan solos a pesar de estar rodeados de gente que soñaban con destruirlo todo. No dejar nada en pie, reducirlo todo a polvo y a cenizas.

Quizás así Sasuke sería feliz, y Naruto Hokage y Sakura algodón de azúcar que se desvanecería en la boca de ambos.

Sai pensó que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke eran unos completos idiotas. Él aún no entendía lo destructivos que podían llegar a ser unos lazos, desgraciadamente (o por suerte. Por favor Sai, dibuja un mundo feliz) Por eso, con la mente perdida en sus divagaciones se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué era tan importante el Uchiha para Sakura y para Naruto, ¿qué tenía Sasuke que no tuviera él?

Otra pregunta sin respuesta que se unía a la interminable cola.

¿Para qué llevar la cuenta si todo será cenizas en unos segundos?

Sakura volvió a casa con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Si la gente se hubiera fijado más en ella habría visto ese fuego que la consumía por dentro, habría apreciado como la sangre se escurría entre sus dedos (pronto las manos de Naruto y las de Sasuke estarían irreconocibles. Eran tan duro amar y decir adiós que…que…)

Se quitó la banda de la villa, se sentía como una traidora. Le había traicionado a él. A Naruto. Al niño monstruo que era capaz de sacrificar todo por una villa que le odiaba. A Él, que la amaba sin reparos, sin ver sus defectos, sin ver sus mentiras.

Tan podrida.

Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, ni en Sasuke. Oíaa la Muerte susurrándole cosas al oído, sentía como su sangre se congelaba, como su sonrisa se grababa a fuego en sus labios. ¿Por qué la vida es tan dura?, pensó decepcionado por sus propias preguntas. Sai no le miró. Kakashi no puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarle y Sakura no le pegó.

Solo estaban ellos dos. Sasuke y Naruto.

No hubo palabras ni golpes. Al menos no en el primer momento. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada bajo el escrutinio de los demás. Kakashi y Sai querían proteger a Naruto. Suigetsu quería sangre. Karin quería a Sasuke. Juugo quería salvarse.

Y Sakura los amaba a los dos y no corría lo suficientemente rápido.

Sasuke desenvainó su espada. Naruto preparó sus sellos. Y Sakura, en Konoha, gritó con desesperación al sentir el primer golpe.

La sangre de Naruto cayó al suelo y se unió a la de Sasuke que le observaba sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

-Sasuke- dijo el portador del Kyuubi a la par que recorría un sus azules ojos el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Hmp. Dobe.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Naruto sonrió más ampliamente, Kakashi miró expectante al Uchiha, Sai se preguntó que sucedería mientras Taka observaba a su líder en silencio.

El siguiente golpe le dolió más a Sasuke que a Naruto.

El Jinchuuriki salió volando por los aires cuando el chidori de Sasuke impactó de lleno en su cuerpo.

-Vuelve a casa, _perdedor_ - Uchiha Sasuke se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo y se marchó junto con Taka. En ese momento Naruto comprendió a Sakura en una cosa.

Dolía tanto ver como su espalda se alejaba.

¿O era la sangre que emanaba de su pecho lo que abrasaba?

-Volvamos a casa Naruto- dijo Kakashi mientras le subía a su espalda para cargarle hasta Konoha, donde con suerte Tsunade le atendería y le curaría en un segundo. Pero solo la herida física, la decepción seguiría doliendo en el fondo de su corazón.

-Me llamó dobe, ese maldito teme- gruñó Naruto guardándose las palabras que verdaderamente quería decir.

Sakura volvió a la entrada de la villa una semana después para ver como Naruto aparecía en la espalda de Kakashi. Su mirada no mostró tristeza al ver que volvían los mismos que había partido una semana antes sino una profunda soledad.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, la próxima vez lo traeré- anunció Naruto con un grito de júbilo. Sakura le miró, con lágrimas en los ojos (no era tonta, por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que sufría Naruto, por ella) y de pronto rompió a llorar. Kakashi y Sai la miraron sin poder creérselo y Naruto compuso una triste sonrisa al pensar que las lágrimas eran por Sasuke, no por él.

Si Sakura pudiera amar al blanco en vez de al negro las cosas serían más sencillas.

Y no hubo: _Sakura-chan no llores, prometí que lo traería de vuelta._ Porque Naruto se había cansado de fingir. Porque por primera vez él quería ser visto por Sakura. Y Sasuke quería eliminar de sus manos la sangre de Naruto, porque el golpe le había dolido más al portador del Sharingan que a Naruto. Y Sakura quería…Sakura quería amarlos a los dos.

Pero era muy difícil.

Si solo el rosa pudiera amarlos a los dos la vida no sería tan complicada.

No habría lágrimas, ni sonrisas, ni heridas, ni sangre. No habría odio, ni promesas, ni vacío.

Solo habría un Equipo 7 dispuesto a comerse el mundo.

Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura.

Pero la vida fue una hija de puta y no les dejó ser felices.

Si pudiera amar al blanco en vez de al negro no sería Sakura y entonces nada tendría sentido. Porque Naruto la amaba a pesar de no ser correspondido, y Sasuke no se sentía tan solo si retenía en sus dedos un pétalo de cerezo.

Tan amada. Tan sola. Tan vacía. Tan mentirosa.

_Tan podrida._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Después de mucho tiempo os vuelvo a saludar queridos lectores y lectoras. Esta vez os traigo este fic que, sinceramente, espero que os guste, porque la verdad es que lo he escrito sin ser consciente ya que en realidad el principio se supone que iba a ser para un fic largo, no un one-shot completamente decadente y deprimente (yo siempre tan positiva) pero bueno, esto es lo que ha salido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me gusta.

Esperaré vuestros reviews con impaciencia deseando conocer vuestras opiniones, peticiones, sugerencias, críticas y etc.

Un abrazo y un beso para todos

_Sighs_


End file.
